


地下通道歌手

by TailSlateDontCut



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Band, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailSlateDontCut/pseuds/TailSlateDontCut
Summary: 我在地下通道里遇见了两个歌手。





	地下通道歌手

1.

我又是整个公司最后一个走的人。

踩着星光走出办公楼，寒风还是把我吹了一个冷战。我裹紧了大衣，顶着风往前小跑着——再不快点穿过那个地下通道，我就又赶不上地铁的末班车了。可得快点。

我一边想着一边冲过昏暗的地下通道，高跟鞋的声音在封闭的环境里呱嗒呱嗒响成一片。睡在通道里的一个黄色卷发的音乐青年似乎被惊醒了，翻身起来揉着眼睛看着我；他对面的一个亚裔青年咕哝了两声，抱着破旧的被子翻了个身朝向墙壁。我才没有任何负罪感呢，撒开双腿继续狂奔。

身后传来一声陌生语言的呼叫，好像是俄语；

我猜测这是那个嬉皮士小青年在问候我的直系亲属吧。

 

2.

他妈的我U盘呢？？？？

 

3.

我穿过地下通道准备到公司再大翻一通，也许是昨天晚上走得太急忘了拔下来了——那U盘里放了无数涉及这个项目的重要信息。

昨天被我吵醒的那两个小青年抱着吉他正在调音，实话实说我从来都听不懂这条地下通道里所谓“音乐人”们的歌曲；实话说了吧，我从来就不会欣赏音乐。即使如此，在经过他俩的时候我还是稍稍觉得有点负罪感。

我加快了步伐。我的U盘在等着我。

背后还是那个俄罗斯调调：“那位小姐！”

不是我说的绝对不是我。

“女士！”

爱谁谁反正不是我。

“美女！”

我回身：“有什么事吗这位可爱的先生？”

那家伙从兜里掏出什么东西递给我，眼神躲闪：“昨天，你走的时候……把这个掉在这儿了。”

那居然是我的U盘！

抱歉的感觉汹涌而来，我一时间有点不知道该说什么好：“谢谢，谢谢你……我也，很抱歉昨天吵醒你了——这个U盘对我来说很重要，我今天有个会要开……太谢谢你了，我，我，——你需要钱吗？”

说完这句话我就后悔了。这话说得有点……伤人。

那个小卷毛倒是开心的笑起来，我注意到他的眼睛是一种微妙的蓝绿色：“只是一张卡而已……如果你真的想要给我报酬的话，那就听我给你唱首歌吧？”

我今天工作超多……

“就当是，表演费这样？我心里会好受一点。”“还表演费……”对面的亚裔青年嗤之以鼻，“人家不愿意听你还逼着人家听。赶紧放她去上班啦你以为都跟你一样闲。”

这边传来俄罗斯口音的反驳：“总比你那个吵得要命的压根没人听的摇滚每天多赚二十块！你就是看我做了好事心里不平衡！”

“什么时候1645四拍扫弦唱完所有歌也能称得上有人听的艺术了哎哟我可是真没想到，契科夫你就接着拐骗无辜少女吧呵呵呵。”

“苏鲁你不要欺人太甚现在乡村民谣是大势所趋我劝你还是把你的金属配饰摘一摘可能还会有那么三两个小朋友不会被你的造型吓跑——”

“你们他妈有完没完！！！”我一声暴喝，“唱不唱！不唱我走了！”

那个契科夫瞪了苏鲁一眼，坐在小凳子上开始唱。

……听不懂。

但是为了一盘之恩，我还是在他结束之后动用大学在戏剧社的演技，给他了个热情的欢呼喝彩，跟他一起看着对面的电吉他手七窍生烟。

 

4.

后来我经常遇见他们两个在斗琴。每次都是匆匆而过，有时候轮到契科夫，有时候轮到苏鲁，两个人琴盒里的钱数统一都少得可怜只够每天吃饭。

我仍然不懂音乐——可喜可贺的是我终于能分清他们两个人曲风的差别了。

但是更多的时候，我走过地下通道时他们都在睡着——正在筹备的项目是公司的拳头项目，又正值我升部门主管的考核期，总要比别人更加拼命，忙起来的时候，一整天下来都记不清自己到底吃了什么，吃了没有。

所以我理所当然地在又一个加班夜扶着地下通道的墙，两眼一黑不省人事。

 

5.

醒来的时候我连确定自己在哪儿都顾不上，先下意识地去看时间准备接受命运的审判。令人惊讶的是竟然是早上七点——差不多也就是我自然醒的时候。我捂着脑袋注意到手上的输液针，床边挂的葡萄糖袋和周遭的卧室摆设格格不入；身上穿的衣服仍然是昨天的西服套裙只是脱了大衣。

大概恢复得快就是年轻的好处，站起身来的时候已经不太难受了。我左牵输液瓶右擎手机地往客厅探索过去试图确定这是谁家，却发现契科夫和苏鲁两个人正一横一竖在转角沙发上打着呼噜。

这简直是人间奇景啊。

背后传来一个威严的声音：“醒了就去好好躺着输液，给你上司请假。”

“我不用——”

“请假，现在。”我的妈呀现在居然还真有举着针头恐吓人的医生啊吓死宝宝了……

我回头确定那个一脸不爽的男人大概是救了我的医生。那家伙极其顺手地扯过一张账单递给我，上面的数字竟然……还算实惠。

“给你算了阿光朋友的友情价。”他看出我的一脸莫名，“苏鲁光。那个黑头发的。”

“是他把我送过来的？”那契科夫过来干嘛？他们俩不是势同水火的么？

亚洲口音惺忪地从沙发上传来：“要不是我帮忙联系老骨头，契科夫大概现在还在地下通道里绕着你转磨。”

……对哦，我记得我好像是昏倒之前砸在了契科夫的被窝上的。

 

6.

所以现在的情况是我正在请这仨吃饭。两个地下通道乐手不出意外地又呛了起来，我淡定地回复着工作邮件确定各项活动细节，医生淡定地挑出他觉得尚算健康的食品叉下如雨。那俩货战至酣处，直接操起了吉他，这边厢说“你那破歌明明就该用民谣弹”，那边厢言“你那歌加了一堆乱七八糟效果器才是浪费”，居然……互相弹起对方的歌唱了起来？

我一开始还一脸羞耻地捂着脸努力想证明自己跟他们不是一伙的——这儿好歹是家正经饭店啊我的恩人们，可是这回他们弹出来的东西，即使是我这样的牛耳朵听都能显著地觉得，比他们之前自己的创作要好听得多了。

饭店里都有人举起了手机拍视频——而我这回非常确定他们不是在准备挂人，因为苏鲁的声音真的很适合契科夫那种安静平和的曲调，他自己加的很多伴奏反而让这首歌更有味道了；我没忍住，啪啪地鼓起掌来——然后被契科夫瞪了回去。

我都能看见苏鲁脑袋上的亚洲人问号。

待到契科夫证明完“你的歌用民谣吉他唱更好听”，我为了补偿再次使用了必杀技“斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基式欢呼跳跃”，饭店里也响起了稀稀拉拉的掌声；而饭店的经理竟然朝他们走了过来：“两位，有意向在我们餐厅每周六夜间驻唱么？就唱你们刚才唱的歌。”

契科夫的脸上一脸“这个世界一定是乱套了”的表情。

 

7.

我去医生那里复诊的时候问起来这两个人的驻唱怎么样——忙着加班补假的我那天当然没去观瞻。医生挑起半边眉毛一脸趣味地跟我说，俩人一开始各唱各的差点被丢了西红柿，直到老板威逼利诱他们像上次一样互相唱对方写的歌，餐厅里才传出了掌声，到后来还有人找他们要联系方式。

“现在大概正在一边互相掐架一边合作新的歌曲吧？”医生一脸看好戏的表情。

 

8.

我越来越忙，他们也越来越忙。

早上偶尔还能看见他们在地下通道里唱歌，两人的器材搬到了一起，围观的人一天比一天见多；晚上加班的时候却几乎看不见他们睡地下通道了，据说他们现在晚上驻唱的约渐渐多了起来，连在公司的茶水间，有时也能听到同事提到昨晚在某个酒吧听见两个年轻人的琴声。

“特别好听。绝对能火，不火我直播吞翔。”

我亲爱的秘书终于逃脱了直播吞翔的命运——他们先在网上一炮而红，一首歌点击量破了百万，酒吧昏暗的光线手持的相机照不出契科夫姜黄色的发色，但仍然能听得见他们唱着同一首歌，和声很好听。

然后过了大概不到一个月，娱乐新闻就说他们已经签约了一家挺不错的唱片公司。

地下通道里也换了新的歌手。

 

9.

星尘组合成军十周年的演唱会现场，荧光棒、手幅、灯牌和粉丝的尖叫，当然还有台上叫人眼花缭乱的各种特效、高高低低的移动舞台，晃得我眼花缭乱却又忍不住沉醉其中。两个被称为“一代人的少年时光”的家伙蹦得满脸是汗，在舞台灯下闪闪发光。

演唱会进行到一半，他们开始放成军十年的纪念视频。每一次合作，每一次得奖，第五年的时候苏鲁受伤差点要隐退，第六年他们又一同站在舞台上，拿下又一个年度大奖。

他们用视频感谢着十年来支持他们的粉丝，我身边的一片小姑娘哭得乱七八糟声嘶力竭地喊着“我永远爱你们呜呜呜呜呜呜”和“Chulu一生推啊一生推”，我就，……这个时候就还是，微笑吧……

直至大屏幕上出现了一行字，让我有种不祥的预感。

写着“而我们也无法忘记当年第一个为我们欢呼鼓掌的人……”

现在去厕所还来得及吗？

答案是来不及。

他们不知道从哪儿找来了那段饭店的视频啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

然后！他妈的是哪个混蛋拍下来了我那段浮夸的夸奖啊我的妈我那天大病初愈蓬头垢面没化妆啊！！！

 

两个混蛋，并肩而立，闪闪发光，穿着颜色款式呼应的演出服，看起来真他妈像是一对地站在舞台上一脸幸灾乐祸瞧着被聚光灯瞄准了的无所遁形的我：“对我们的新作品还满意吗？”

我求你们快去结婚吧。

 

Fin. 


End file.
